


I love you Yasmin Khan

by ZabbyGurlJiva



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 just needs a hug to be honest, Almost Sex, F/F, They start but ends in comfort, starts smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabbyGurlJiva/pseuds/ZabbyGurlJiva
Summary: “I’m not used to having a... ya know and all that comes with it. Sometimes it just doesn't feel normal when I get turned on and there's just...” the doctor mumbled, stumbling trying to find the word. “wet”
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 43





	I love you Yasmin Khan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’m still poor please don’t sue me. These characters are not mine. If they were we would all have Thasmin by now.

The Doctor is never really sure how they end up in their bedroom. No matter where they start, the control room, the kitchen or the library, once her lips are on Yaz’s, everything else seems to fall away. They clatter through the corridors of the TARDIS lips attached, taking shaken breaths whenever they part to remove another item of clothing. It’s been a busy week with a lot of problems to solve, things needing fixing with the TARDIS as well as general travelling so it's been a few days since the pair of them have been able to get their hands on each other and for a minute the Doctor truly thinks they won’t make it to their room. Since the boys are gone for the morning, they’re in no particular danger if something were to happen before they get there.

So it comes as a shock to her when Yaz pulls away breathing heavily and they are in their room, both undressed to their underwear. She reaches behind her back to unclasped her bra, tossing it aside before landing a firm push to the Doctor's chest. 

The Doctor fell on their bed yet she was unable to rip her eyes away from the sight of her girlfriend topless in front of her. She leant almost back, her for arms supporting her as she trailed her eyes down Yaz’s form. 

“See something you like?” A shiver made its way down the time lady’s spine at the tone in Yaz’s voice. 

“Y-yes. Very much” Yaz smirked at the Doctor’s shaking voice. ‘This is gonna be so much fun’ Yaz thought to herself. Yaz climbed on to the bed, her knees either side of her girlfriend's hips. In this position, her chest was at eye level leaving the Doctor staring straight at her breasts.

“Hmm. What are you going to do about it then?” Yaz asks, watching the blush rise up the neck of her girlfriend as she struggles for words. The Doctor gurgled unable to form words, even more embarrassment taking root on her features than before. Yaz let out a small chuckle at her predicament, causing the blonde woman to fall back full on the bed, bringing her hands over her face. 

“Ah ah ah. No covering that beautiful face baby” Yaz leant over her, grabbing her wrists and forced them over the woman’s head. The Doctor gasped as Yaz started to kiss her jawline, struggling to get her hands free so she could pull her girlfriend closer. 

“No” Yaz firmly whispered in the Doctor’s ear, causing a small whine to escape the woman below her. “Your hands are to stay there. Can you do that for me, babe? Can you be good?” Yaz smirked to herself as she felt the shiver run through the body underneath her.

“Yes. Yes, I’ll be good. God, I promise I’ll be good. Please” The Doctor suddenly found her voice causing Yaz to chuckle again before letting go of the wrists she held and continuing her path along the Doctor’s jaw with her lips. Once she finished tracing her jawline, Yaz moved down the Doctor’s neck, drawing small sighs and mews from her girlfriend's mouth. The Doctor’s arm twitched, causing Yaz to stop dead, pulling away slightly. The Doctor whined as Yaz firmly forced her wrists back on to the bed. The Doctor gasped, the feeling of Yaz being rough only furthered the issue between her legs. 

“Keep them there” she received a nod from the blonde but kept an eye for a few seconds to make sure her instructions were being followed before returning to her previous position. Yaz continued kissing down the Doctor’s neck taking some time to gently suck the pale skin beneath her lips. By the time she’s finished, a good fifteen minutes had gone by, the Doctor only became more restless in the time Yaz spent paying attention to her neck. The time lady beneath her was writhing gently so as not to jostle Yaz too much but just enough to try and urge her to touch her body. 

“Sit up a second baby. I’m gonna take your bra off and you can get on the bed properly.” It took a minute or so for the words to get through the haze that had settled over the Doctors brain. The Doctor didn’t speak but did as requested and sat up to allow her girlfriend to remove her bra. Once free of the garment, the Doctor's arms immediately found their way around Yaz’s neck. The Doctor pulled Yaz in for a firm kiss trying to convey all of her emotions and frustration through the one kiss she had been allowed since the pair entered their bedroom. They were both panting heavily as they pulled apart, their foreheads resting together as they looked into each other’s eyes. They remained like that for a few moments before the doctor spoke. 

“Yaz babe, please please touch me” the desperate plea was like music to Yaz’s ears, the words adding to the heat that had already pooled in the base of her stomach.

“Lie back baby” The Doctor shuffled back, quickly followed by Yaz. Once the pair were comfortable, Yaz began to slowly kiss the time lady beneath her. As the pace picked up, one of Yaz’s hands found the Doctor’s breast. She squeezed the mound under her hand, firmly kneading it before her fingers found the time lady’s nipple. As she began to flick, circle and pinch the nub the Doctor’s breath got shallower, the blonde finding it difficult to take in air as Yaz played her body perfectly. 

“Yazzzz” the whine from the Doctor was so desperate that Yaz decides to take pity on her girlfriend. She ran her hand gently down the curved side of the blonde below her. The doctor gasped as Yaz’s fingers found the top of her boxer shorts. She ran her fingers just under the waistband, gently caressing the Doctor’s hip.

“May I?” Yaz questions with a gentle tug on the waistband of her boxers. 

“Yes! God yes. Please Yaz” the Doctor’s words fight against the breathlessness the woman feels. She needed Yaz to touch her. To fuck her. 

“Okay baby” Yaz let out a little laugh at her girlfriend’s speedy reply. “Lift your hips a little” The Doctor pushed up so that Yaz could remove her boxers, gasping as the cool air of the room hit her molten centre. 

“God you’re so wet baby,” Yaz says in awe. However, the familiar tingles of embarrassment prickled at the Doctor’s neck and ears again. She groaned, covering her eyes with her arm.

“Hey hey. You don’t need to be embarrassed babe. It’s just me. Plus I think its really bloody hot.” Yaz said, gently trying to coax the arm away from her girlfriends face. 

“You think is hot?” Her girlfriend's voice was meek and doubtful which caused Yaz’s heart to flutter slightly at the adorable nature of the blonde. 

Yaz lay back down next to the time lady, her arm falling over her waist and she cuddled close to her. 

“Yes, baby. It’s so hot!” There was no judgement in her voice as she spoke. “Talk to me babe. What’s going on up here?” She gently tapped her girlfriend's forehead with her finger. 

“Nothing’s wrong” The Doctor tried to turn her face away, realising that Yaz would see straight through her facade if she took even one look at her face. 

“Hey. Look at me” Yaz’s voice was soft as her hand found the Doctor’s cheek, trying to turn the blonde’s face toward her once again. With a little encouragement from Yaz’s and, the Doctor turned however she stopped short staring at the ceiling. “What’s wrong babe?” Yaz tried again. 

“I don't really know how to sentence it?” The Doctor’s voice was practically a whisper. Yaz giggled lightly at the phrasing of the statement and the Doctor’s face scrunched when she realised that she had fluffed up her words again. 

“Well if you tell me then maybe I can help” Yaz replied patiently. Her hand had fallen to the time lady’s bare stomach, tracing gentle patterns on the milky surface. 

“I’m not used to having a... ya know and all that comes with it. Sometimes it just doesn't feel normal when I get turned on and there's just...” the doctor mumbled, stumbling trying to find a word. “wet” Yaz smiled at her girlfriend. ‘how can she be so adorable’ Yaz thought to herself.

“Oh, baby. It’s okay. That's normal but I understand that you're not used to it. Has it been bothering you for a while?” Yaz asked, curious to know what the Doctor was feeling. 

“No. Not really. I love when we have sex, I guess I’m just feeling a little...” The Doctor paused, not really knowing how to finish her statement. “Not me? today” The Doctor tried to turn her head away from Yaz again but the hand on her cheek stops her, becoming more insistent. 

“Hey. It okay to not feel okay if you get what I’m saying. You’re allowed to have an off day. A day to yourself, doing whatever you want, okay?” Yaz held eye contact with the blonde woman next to her, trying to get her point across. 

“Okay” A comfortable silence settled over the room, all thoughts of their previous activity gone. Yaz returned her hand to the Doctor’s stomach resuming drawing light patterns. They stay like that for so long the Yaz begins to think the Doctor has fallen asleep.

“Yaz?” The Doctor's voice is so small the Yaz almost missed it. 

“Yes baby?” Yaz replied, equally quiet unwilling to break the comfortable bubble they’ve made. 

“Would it be okay if we just stayed here, like this for a while?”

“Of course babe. Whatever you want, remember” Yaz quickly sends a text off to the boys letting them know not to rush back and that they wouldn’t be going anywhere for at least today, before returning to her previous position. 

The afternoon stretched into the evening, neither woman moving unless absolutely necessary. they cuddle and talk quietly, Yaz trying to make the time lady as comfortable as possible. She's just about to drift off to sleep when she hears the words she's been waiting for since her relationship with the Doctor changed. 

“I love you Yasmin Khan” 

“I love you too Doctor”

The perfect end to a perfect day.


End file.
